


Rosie's Aspirations

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Ableism, Body Horror, Desert Bluffs, Horror, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie tells her uncle Kevin what she wants to be when she grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosie's Aspirations

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Noah Santiago belongs to fancyferengi on Tumblr

_doctor anyway! Then I can help people and I can do science like you do, Auntie Vanessa!”_

“ _I can’t wait until I get to call you Doctor Rosie!” Kevin chirps, rolling his chair over to her and he smiles proudly at his niece. “Will I be getting a discount since I’m your uncle then?”_

“ _Nope!”_

“ _Why not?” Kevin asks with a pout._

“ _I’m going to be a free doctor! Everyone can come and see me and I’ll help them for free!”_

“ _That’s a wonderful goal,” Vanessa says and Rosie is beaming at the scientist, her little body in her chair trembling with excitement._

“One day I’m going to go to school to become a Strexcorp doctor,” Rosie says, hands working on knotting some intestines into a scarf, her hands soaked in the now dead woman’s blood. She’s sitting in a frozen yogurt shop with her uncle, her own frozen treat left untouched as she works on her newest badge.

Kevin crunches down on a sugar-coated mouse skull thoughtfully, wondering if this was a sign that his niece was remembering things from before her re-education. “Oh?” he asks.

“I’m going to study under a proper Strexcorp doctor,” she says with a nod of her head. She looks up at him with her black eyes and smiles nice and wide for him. “I hear Dr. Noah Santiago is a great teacher! And he’s part of the Strexcorp family! He can help me get a position and maybe I’ll learn how to do cures for people! Or re-education!”

There’s a flash of something dangerous in her eyes when she says this, her smile widening just a little too much as she continues to speak. “I want to be able to help people just like Strexcorp helped me! I want to be able to drill things into people’s bodies and fix them of their imperfection! I can put steel rods on their broken limbs or install cameras into their blind eyes! Or put speakers into their brains and ears to help them hear!”

“…Or use those implants…” Kevin mutters.

Rosie wrinkles her nose and shakes her head, “I’m not sure if I’ll be important enough to give people those, Uncle Kevin! Only the really valuable get to be cured without anything visible showing! You know that!”

“Yes…yes, I do.”

Suddenly Rosie giggles, becoming excited by a thought that comes to her as she says, “or I can dig through their brains to find their innermost perfect selves and help them learn to love the Smiling God! Re-education is a very important part of anyone’s life, you know! Everyone should get it done at least every other month to ensure that they remain perfect and valuable to the company as a whole!”

“It’s important to be valuable,” Kevin agrees, setting down his frozen yogurt, suddenly losing his appetite for it.

“And Strexcorp will make sure I make lots of money doing it too. Money is important. Almost as important as worshiping the Smiling God!”

Kevin just smiles a little too wide for the benefit of his niece, showing her his teeth as he tries to look proud of her.

He needs to schedule another re-education appointment. He’s having too many bad thoughts around her.


End file.
